Of Smiles and Revelation
by chibi-ruroun
Summary: My point of view on what went on between Meroko and Izumi's conversation in ep47...definitely a spoiler. [complete]


Title: Of Smiles and Revelation  
By: chibiruroun

* * *

Warning: the story contains spoilers for episode 47 of Full Moon wo Sagashite. This story is really just part of the last episode told from my point of view during the conversation that took place between Meroko and Izumi.

A/N: Meroko has become my favorite FMS character!

Disclaimer: Full Moon wo Sagashite is not mine.

* * *

"That's right." She smiled sadly to herself, "It's for the best, right?

"A person who can betray someone important to her...Only wanting to make herself happy..." She gazed down at the scenery, disgusted with herself. Tears threatens to fall from her crimson eyes.

"I'm the worst..." A salty drop of water glided down her right cheek.

Suddenly, her body tensed as she felt someone landed behind her. Eyes widened slightly. It was Izumi. Meroko hardened her eyes. 'I'm not going to be weak ever again!'

Izumi approached her with a glance of superiority.

"Now you understand, don't you?" drawled Izumi knowingly, putting his right on on his hips, "Things will never work out the way you want them to.

"The two of us belonged together." Meroko quickly wiped her eyes and stared ahead.

"Says who?" Meroko demanded. 'I will never be the same as you, Izumi!'

Izumi sighed, a confident smirk on his face, his eyes closed.

"You just can't be honest, Me-chan." He opened his eyes, "But...

"...this is your last chance." Meroko paused, listening to Izumi. 'Last chance for what?'

"Now..." Izumi's smirk still in place, "...come back to me."

Meroko didn't speak for a moment, then she turned towards him, her mind made up. Crimson met dark brown. She knew she had to explain to him, to try and make him understand.

"You've got it all wrong." Her voice began softly.

"I..." She paused, "...understood after watching those two.

"Isn't love..." Her gaze is filled with some strange emotions. "...something gentler?"

Izumi looked on, perplexed. 'What is she talking about?' Meroko turned back to face the horizon.

"Takuto..." Meroko thought fondly.

"I, who was responsible for him possibly becoming a ghost..." Snippets of her memories flash through the forefront of her mind. "I, who betrayed him..." She stared wondrously at her palms, "...was forgiven.

"And..." Meroko continued on, crimson eyes softening, "...despite all the personal danger he may face..." She closed her eyes, mouth making a gentle upward curve, "...he is always protecting that girl."

Izumi was even more confused. 'Why isn't Me-chan angry or jealous? Why is she so accepting and so happy about this?' He stared at Meroko, his throat frozen. He couldn't speak.

"I believe that love..." Meroko continued in a stronger voice, "...is such a gentle and encompassing feeling."

Finally, Izumi could speak. His smirked already gone and was replaced with a surprised expression.

"What are you saying, Me-chan?" Meroko closed her eyes, her expression tranquil.

"I want to love that way..." She looked up at Izumi, who stood transfixed.

"A much bigger love..." Her gaze was warm with acceptance and understanding.

"I really do love Takuto."

"Why..." Izumi thought 'Won't you come back to me?' "...someone like Ta-kun..." 'Why go to him?' "...who can't even do the job of a Shinigami?"

"That's why it doesn't matter." Meroko looked down again, feeling peace and joy. "We're placing our beautiful feelings before ourselves."

His eyes widened in disbelief, his gaze fixed upon her countenance.

"It doesn't matter if we can't do the Shinigami's job of taking lives.

"Takuto..." Her voice gentle once more, "He's just a human being...

"...and I love him." She whispered the last part softly.

"Me-chan..." Izumi didn't know what to say. 'How is it possible for her to have this sort of feeling for Takuto?"

Meroko stood up, and Izumi involuntarily and subconsciously took a step backwards.

'What happened to you, Me-chan? You're not the Me-chan I know...'

As if reading Izumi's mind, Meroko asked, though it was more of a statement than an inquiry.

"You probably can't understand, can you?" She looked sad for a moment. Then she turned towards Izumi and smiled compassionately. Her gaze held a bit of sympathy for Izumi and he was befuddled even further. 'Understand what?'

"That's your misfortune, Izumi-kun." Meroko said gently.

"My...misfortune...?" Izumi froze. 'I don't understand any of this...'

Meroko smiled wistfully.

"Goodbye."

Then she flew upwards, leaving Izumi standing there all by himself, contemplating her words and trying to understand the strange emotions that flashes through her crimson eyes and the gentle curve of her lips.


End file.
